Tire sidewalls are often coated with protective paints or coatings, particularly tire sidewalls having a color which contrasts with the typical black colored remainder of the tire. The general purpose of such a protective coat or painting is to inhibit or prevent migration of chemicals to the tire rubber composition from the surface of an adjacent black colored tire which would otherwise tend to stain and thus, discolor the rubber. The staining usually becomes evident after exposure of the contacted rubber surface to ultra-violet light such as sunlight. Such contact staining phenomenon is well known.
Rubber tires are typically black in color due to the carbon black reinforcement contained therein. If a contrasting or other color is desired for a part of the tire, then a coloring pigment is used rather than the carbon black. Conventionally, various of the compounding ingredients used in the formulation of rubber for the manufacture of rubber products such as tires are of the staining type, namely, amine based antidegradants and aromatic rubber processing oils. The materials tend to migrate to the surface of the rubber and may stain or discolor a rubber surface of another rubber article which may come in contact with it for a period of time, particularly after the contacted rubber is then exposed to ultra-violet light.
Often, a polyvinylalcohol (PVA) based coating is used to protect such contrastingly colored rubber surfaces from other rubber surfaces of the staining type because the polyvinylalcohol itself tends to be a barrier for the migration of such staining material. Moreover, the PVA can normally be easily removed from the coated rubber surface, when and if desired, by simple water washing, usually with a soap solution, since the PVA itself normally has a relatively high degree of water solubility, particularly when the water contains a surfactant. Thus, the PVA coat has a primary use for storage and shipping of the tires. It may easily be removed by the user by water washing.
PVA is normally used in conjunction with (mixed with) a plasticizer therefor so that the resulting PVA-based coating has a degree of flexibility. Such PVA mixture is referred to herein as PVA coating.
Tires are often stored under varying circumstances for various purposes so that they may be in contact with each other for a period of time such as, for example, storage during their shipping or transportation to various locations and warehouse storing. The storage conditions can vary considerably and, sometimes, the tires are stored under relatively high humidity conditions.
Under such circumstances, where the tire surface has a PVA-based coating thereon, it has been observed that under relatively high humidity conditions the PVA based coating softens and relatively easily scuffs or abrades away, particularly as one tire may rub against another during shipment, thereby leaving a portion of the contrastingly colored sidewall unprotected and susceptible to chemical contact migrating staining from other adjacent and contacting rubber products, including tires.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a coating composition and a resultant coated rubber product, particularly a coated tire sidewall rubber surface, which will retard, inhibit and/or prevent the migration of amine based antidegradants and aromatic processing oils onto the rubber sidewall surface, such as a white sidewall, from an adjacent and contacting black rubber surface.